


in the afterglow of rapture

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Ro ends up in an alternate reality where the Klingons have won Earth and peace was never achieved, but the thing that strikes her most is that her alternate self and Tasha were in a relationship.





	in the afterglow of rapture

**Author's Note:**

> okay so quick explanation, there is a reality where [Ro and Tasha are in a relationship](http://nervoussquid.tumblr.com/post/93367902750/ro-laren-tasha-yar-star-trek-the-next) in the comics called [The Last Generation](http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Last_Generation) where peace with the Klingons never happened and they conquered Earth. The reality Ro goes to is that one.

“You ready?”

 

Ro looked over at Tasha who had just stepped in the shuttle, dressed in her usual Starfleet uniform and carrying a tote at her side.

 

“You’re the one who’s late.” Ro said, grinning back at Tasha.

 

Tasha ran a hand through her hair as she took the seat next to Ro in the shuttle and blew out a sigh. “I got held up by Data. He wanted to explain something to me and I didn’t want to just leave him there.”

 

“You’re soft.” Ro said and to anyone else it might have sounded harsh but Tasha could hear the teasing underneath.

 

“You’re one to talk Ensign Ro.” She replied in equal measure.

 

Ro turned her attention back to the control panel and tapped on it for takeoff after clearing it with Geordi who had helped her prepare for the mission.

 

She and Tasha were on a diplomatic mission of sorts, when they had passed by a planet occupied with Bajorans Tasha had seen Ro’s face while on the bridge and convinced the Captain to let them go down and see what needed to be done to help the people.

 

Or rather given that Ro sat facing away from her Tasha had probably just known it. They’d spent a lot of nights together sharing survivor’s stories of their war torn worlds.

 

They could have just transported down there with the supplies but Picard had told them they could both use a couple days just to relax and issued them a shuttle.

 

“Hey,” Tasha broke through her thoughts. “You good?” Her hand brushed Ro’s, offering her comfort if she needed it and for a second Ro was tempted to take Tasha’s hand with her own.

 

“I’m good.” She smiled softly at Tasha, showing her appreciation but at that second the shuttle bucked and Ro was thrown forward.

 

“What was that?” Tasha said out loud, her fingers flying across her control panel as she scanned the space around them.

 

The shuttle buckled again and Ro managed not to lose her balance this time.

 

“There’s some kind of spatial anomaly.” Ro said, “It’s tearing at our shields.”

 

“We’re not going to be able to survive this much longer, we’re down to twenty five percent. We need to beam out of here.” Tasha looked over at Ro. “You go first.” The bite to deny that order died on her tongue when Tasha’s gaze softened. “I’ll be right behind you, I promise.” Tasha said.

 

Ro nodded and Tasha got the coordinates set up. Within seconds she felt the familiar feeling of a transporter beam and Tasha faded before her eyes.

 

It felt strange though, when she landed she felt sick in a way that a transporter had never made her before and she lurched on her feet, struggling for balance.

 

She caught it, resting her hands on her thighs and taking a breath. She looked around and nearly froze when she saw a phaser pointed at.

 

Slowly Ro looked up and opened her mouth in shock when she was Tasha standing before. Only it clearly wasn’t the Tasha she had just left, this one was thinner, her face more gaunt that spoke of hardships with meals. She wasn’t wearing her Starfleet uniform either, dressed in a simple brown tank top and grey pants.

 

“Tasha?” Ro asked carefully, keeping her mind open for an escape if she had to.

 

“Who are you?” Tasha demanded, her voice sounding rougher almost in grief Ro thought. “Why are you wearing Ro’s face?”

 

Ro blinked, that hadn’t been the question she had expected, she didn’t expect this Tasha to know her if she wasn’t in Starfleet.

 

“I am Ro Laren.” She stated. “Just probably not the Ro Laren you knew.” Ro swallowed. “Believe me, please Tasha. I don’t think I’m from this reality.” It was the only thing that made sense given her current situation and Ro could have cursed spatial anomalies to the prophets and back.

 

Being reminded of it made her think of her own Tasha who clearly hadn’t followed her to this world and Ro could only hope she made it to the planet as planned and was okay.

 

The Tasha in front of her slowly lowered her weapon, skepticism on her face. “We’ll see.” She grabbed Ro’s arm and began dragging them onwards. Ro took a look around and realized that there weren’t Bajoran camps here. There were some scattered Bajorans but for the most part they were human.

 

“What happened here?” Ro asked, she had thought it was too quiet for Tasha to hear but Tasha answered her.

 

“Same thing that happened everywhere. The Klingons.”

 

Ro’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Klingons?” She didn’t doubt they could have done this damage but why they were attacking humans seemed like a mystery.

 

“They’re determined to finish wiping us out.” Tasha glanced at her and then looked away, the same thing she’d been doing for the past minute and it was beginning to distract Ro.

 

“Something on my face?” She said drily and caught Tasha almost smiling.

 

“If what you’re saying is true,” Tasha said, straightening up and staring cruelly again. “…you sound just like her.” She broke off softly and looked so sorrowful that Ro was tempted to reach out to comfort her as her own Tasha had done that morning.

 

They’d reached the edges of the camp though, to a metallic building that admitted them after Tasha swiped her finger at the door.

 

In there she saw other familiar faces. Riker, Wesley, Geordi, Beverly, and Guinan all looked very different then how she knew them and they stared at her in surprise and shock.

 

“Great welcoming party.” Ro said and once more she saw Tasha trying to smother a smile.

 

“Ro?”

 

She jerked her head up to see Picard standing at the end of the doorway.

 

“Captain.” She replied, clasping her hands behind her back. “It’s good to see you.”

 

Picard turned to Tasha silently and Ro waited for whatever silent conversation was going on between them.

 

“She says she’s from another reality.” Tasha said. “I thought Guinan would be able to really tell us if that was true.”

 

Guinan stepped forward, a cloth over her eyes and Ro felt a pang her chest that whatever had happened to Guinan had taken her sight.

 

“It’s Ro all right.” Guinan’s lips quirked upwards. “Not ours but it’s Ro.”

 

Next to her Tasha let out a shaking breath and turned to Ro, opening her mouth slightly but no sounds came out. In the corner of her eyes Ro could see tears forming and she automatically raised a hand to Tasha’s cheek in an attempt to comfort her.

 

“We need to send her back to her world.” Guinan stated and looked at Tasha apologetic. “She doesn’t belong here.”

 

Tasha’s face fell and she tore herself away from Ro and charged down the hallway, leaving Ro standing there in a room full of familiar and unfamiliar faces.

 

“Let’s have a talk you and I.” Picard said, drawing her attention and signaling for her to follow him. She started down the hall with him, looking at everything and missing the Enterprise very suddenly.

 

 _And Tasha_ , Ro thought, _I wish she was here of I knew she was okay._

 

She bit her lip, trying to focus on the problem she had at hand instead.

 

“I suppose you’re wondering what’s going on.” Picard commented as they walked into what Ro had to assume was his office.

 

“Tasha said there were Klingons trying to wipe you out.”

 

“As they have been trying for centuries since they won Earth.” Picard sighed. “I know this timeline is not right. Guinan and Data have told me as much and I need to fix whatever disaster has befallen us but first…I think we need to get you home.”

 

Ro smiled wanly, “I’d appreciate it. I’d help if I could but…I’m needed back there. Sir,” She paused for a second, “Is Tasha going to be all right?”

 

He let out another sigh, deeper this time. “She’s taken the death of our Ro Laren very hard, understandable of course given how much the two of you meant to each other…”

 

He trailed off but Ro could catch the meaning. How much her other self and Tasha loved each other.

 

In that moment Ro felt furious and saddened all at once, she felt like punching a wall in her anger that Tasha had lost yet another person she cared about.

 

“You died saving her.” Picard said as she clenched and unclenched her hands.

 

“I need to talk to her.” Ro said and looked up at Picard. “Please.”

 

He led her down the hall where Tasha’s room was but it was clear when she entered it wasn’t just Tasha’s room but partly hers as well. There were Bajoran clothes mixed in with the human ones, a doll Ro recognized from her childhood and in the middle of the bed Tasha sat clutching on to Ro’s earring.

 

Picard left them, the door shutting behind him and Ro kneeled down in front of Tasha, swallowing hard. “Tasha…I’m sorry.” She couldn’t think of anything else to say and hated herself for that, if their situations were reversed Tasha would be comforting and be able to somehow make her feel better. Ro had nothing, words just died on her tongue and she lifted her hands to cup around Tasha’s, shutting her eyes and pressing her forehead against Tasha’s hands in her own.

 

“If I died saving you it was worth it.” Ro said quietly but her voice still felt too loud in the empty room.

 

“I’d rather you didn’t die at all.” Tasha finally said and when Ro looked up she had a watery smile on her face.

 

“Well, can’t always get what we want.” Ro replied like this was her Tasha and they were back in that shuttle, it was just so easy. “You know you almost died once in my reality too.” Ro frowned at the thought of it. “I didn’t even know you, I’d have missed knowing you all together if they hadn’t been able to save you…I hate that.”

 

It was lucky her hands were still around Tasha’s because otherwise she’d have balled them into a fist or crossed her arms as a defense against what she was feeling. She felt too open, like she was pouring too much of herself in to Tasha.

 

“I’d have hated that too.” Tasha said and leaned down to press her forehead against Ro’s. “Are you happy?” She asked when she pulled back after a moment.

 

Ro snorted at the question. “As I can be.” This was fine Ro realized, opening herself up like this. It was fine if it was Tasha, she’d understand like she always did no matter the universe it seemed.

 

Tasha rolled her eyes but seemed to know what she meant. “Do you…” She stopped, trying to find the words and sighed, pulling her hands away to drag them through her hair. The action was so reminiscent of her own Tasha that Ro felt suddenly homesick.

 

“Do I what?” Ro asked, peering at Tasha curiously.

 

“Do you love her? Love me?” Tasha asked.

 

For a second Ro felt like all the air had been squeezed out of her, on the tip of her tongue she could feel herself wanting to say yes but her mind had caught up with her and she realized exactly what she was about to say.

 

Tasha broke out into laughter, light hearted and it made her look years younger under all the dirt and grime. “Don’t worry, you answered it.” Her blue eyes were fond when they looked at Ro and Ro had to look away least she got swept up in that emotion.

 

There was knock at the door and they both stood up, calling the other person in.

 

“Data’s already figured out a way to send you back.” Picard stated but he was looking at Tasha to see her reaction.

 

Tasha swallowed but nodded and led them out of the room back into the first initial one they entered.

 

Ro reached out, her fingers brushing Tasha’s, “She really loved you.” Ro said. “Don’t doubt that.”

 

Tasha smiled softly, “I know.”

 

She stood at the side as Ro walked up to Data and was equipped with some machine she didn’t know but she trusted this group as she trusted her own. They’d get her back safely.

 

Once again before she left the last thing she was Tasha.

 

~~

 

She must have passed out from whatever happened because the next time Ro woke it up it was in the medbay board the Enterprise.

 

“Look who’s up.” Beverly was smiling at her and running a tricorder over her. “We’ve all been worried. Tasha was pacing around in here so much I had to kick her out to sleep. How you feeling?”

 

Ro’s mouth felt dry at the mention of Tasha and she thought of everything she’d been through in the last few hours. “Fine. Can I get out of here now?”

 

Beverly hummed and shut the tricorder with a snap. “I suppose. But the Captain wants to see you first thing to report. I’ll let him know you’re up.”

 

Ro bit back a groan at that but stood and made her way to the bridge, as she walked in she breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her friends all back as she knew them. Her report to Picard could have been longer but Tasha weighed on her mind and she just wanted to leave.

 

“Go.” Picard seemed to sense her anxiety. “I believe Lieutenant Yar is waiting for you.” He sounded more amused than anything so Ro assumed he wasn’t annoyed at her for her sloppy report. She made her way out and down to deck four where Tasha’s room was.

 

Impatiently she waited at the door until she heard the “Come in” from Tasha and hustled through.

 

As soon as Tasha realized it was her she rushed forward to hug Ro and Ro surprised them both by hugging her back.

 

“What happened?” Tasha asked as she pulled back and Ro stared at her. She was free of dirt and the hollow look in the other Tasha’s eyes.

 

“Alternate reality.” Ro said and she and Tasha exchanged an annoyed look and began laughing in their relief.

 

“How was it?” Tasha asked but whistled when Ro didn’t answer. “That bad?”

 

“For the most part.” Ro sighed. “There was one good thing about it though.” She reached out to take Tasha’s hand without hesitation, without just letting their fingers brush and held it with a conviction she felt was long overdue.

 

Tasha opened her mouth to ask another question but Ro leaned in to kiss her, wanting to get lost in her own Tasha for a moment and put that world where they had lost each other out of her mind.

 

“You okay?” Tasha rested her forehead against Ro’s as they parted.

 

“Yeah.” Ro answered, smiling and leaning in to kiss Tasha again.

 


End file.
